


Dream Lover

by Selenay



Series: Friendship and More [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dreaming is all she has...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

_~ Elizabeth dreamed ~_

She stood in the living room of her house on Earth. It was exactly as she remembered it, down to the magazines on the coffee table and the flowers on the piano. Not surprising, really, when this was a construct of her mind and memories.

_~ Elizabeth dreamed ~_

It was called lucid dreaming, this strange sensation of unreality where she clearly knew that it was all a dream and did not wake up. There had been an article on it in a journal somewhere. She could control the dream, be anywhere she wanted.

_~ Flash of her quarters in Atlantis ~_

Elizabeth forced the dream back to Earth. This was where she wanted to be in her dream, where she had to be.

She listened carefully and was rewarded with the faint sound of Simon's car. He was in the room a moment later, smiling the familiar smile that Elizabeth thought was his best feature. Simon opened his arms and Elizabeth ran to him.

_~ Soft breasts crushed against hers. Small, strong body ~_

Elizabeth wrenched her mind back. Simon's body pressed against her, reassuringly solid and broad.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath, drawing in the smell of his cologne and clean, fresh air that had always signalled 'home' to her.

"I've missed you, too," she whispered, closing her eyes and burying her face in his shoulder.

Simon pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm not going to ask what you were doing out there. I know you can't tell me."

_~ Flash of sensation, Teyla's lips on hers ~_

"No, I can't tell you," Elizabeth said. "I wish that I could."

That was a lie. Not that it mattered here.

_~ Elizabeth dreamed ~_

They stood in their bedroom. It had always been a quiet, restful sanctuary. A place where they could just be together, no cares and no thoughts for the rest of the world. It was the only room in the house without a TV, radio or computer. Even newspapers were banned.

Simon tugged her down to the bed. Elizabeth landed half across him and his arm came around her. It was familiar. Missed.

It felt strange.

Elizabeth pushed the thought away and concentrated hard on staying in the dream, staying with Simon. She cupped his jaw and leaned in for a deep, breathtaking kiss.

_~ Berries and mint in her mouth, Teyla's taste ~_

Elizabeth dreamed and the dream began to take a shape of its own.

She concentrated with all her will and the taste became Simon again. He moaned against her mouth. Elizabeth summoned the memories of the hot rush, the need and want that they always found in this bed. She pushed closer and Simon's hand swept under her blouse to rest on the small of her back.

_~ Soft lips, hungry, hot ~_

Elizabeth sat up with a gasp. The room flickered around her, shifting between her bedroom on Earth and her quarters in Atlantis. Concentration seemed more difficult than it had a few minutes ago, but she managed to pull the image of her home on Earth back.

"Elizabeth?" Simon propped himself up on one elbow and frowned at her, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

She tried to smile, but suspected that her expression was closer to a grimace. "Nothing that you'd understand."

"I might."

For just a moment, barely enough time to register, Simon morphed into Teyla and back again. It was probably one of the strangest things that Elizabeth had ever seen.

"Why are you denying what you want here?" Simon asked gently.

"I--"

"This is all a dream," Simon said. "No one will see, no one will know."

"I--"

_~ Flicker ~_

"This is a dream," Teyla said.

_~ Flicker ~_

"It's a place to have the things that you want," Simon said.

"But I--"

_~ Flicker ~_

"Elizabeth." Teyla's smile had a wicked, mischievous tilt. "Why am I here if you do not want this? Your dream is under your control."

It was the smile that did it, Elizabeth decided. She'd seen hints of that smile before, the teasing smile that Teyla deployed whenever she was amused by something and too polite to say so. But this time it was the full smile, promising delights that Elizabeth could only have here, in a dream.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Teyla's.

Warm, full lips were mobile against hers and Elizabeth sighed.

She brought a hand up to stroke Teyla's jaw, a gesture so similar to what she had wanted with Simon and yet this time the skin under her fingers felt right. Teyla licked Elizabeth's lower lip and she opened, allowing the kiss to become deeper, more intimate. Warmth flowed through Elizabeth as she tasted berries and mint, Teyla's unique taste.

A warm hand moved up Elizabeth's back. She shifted closer and felt them both lose balance, landing softly on the bed and rolling onto their sides. The unexpected movement ended the kiss, but Elizabeth stayed close enough to feel Teyla's breath on her lips.

"Why do I want this?" she asked, brushing strands of hair away from Teyla's face.

Teyla's only response was a quiet smile.

Elizabeth leaned forward again and kissed Teyla. It was a fierce, almost desperate kiss. This time she did not need to summon memories of desire, the heat and need were already there. She tugged gently on Teyla's lip with her teeth and received a low, growling groan in response. Teyla pushed closer, their legs tangling, and Elizabeth drew in a ragged breath as Teyla kissed and nibbled her neck.

_~ Elizabeth dreamed and lost control ~_

Teyla was leaning over her, breathing raggedly, and Elizabeth could see the fire in her eyes. The world around them disappeared, no Earth, no Atlantis, just a soft surface beneath her and Teyla above her.

Elizabeth ran her hands up Teyla's arms and down her naked back. The other woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was intoxicating to watch and Elizabeth could not resist reaching up to taste the skin between Teyla's breasts.

_~ Shift ~_

Elizabeth arched her back and moaned softly. Teyla's hair tickled her stomach and Elizabeth wished desperately that she would move just a little lower, or possibly a little higher so that they could kiss again. There was so much she wanted, so many feelings and needs.

Elizabeth wanted everything.

_~ Shift, fading ~_

Teyla lay on the bed, her hair spread around her, face flushed and sweating. Elizabeth tried to move closer, but everything began to blur . . .

_~ Fading . . . ~_

Elizabeth tried to stay in the dream, fighting the grey . . .

_~ Fading . . . ~_

Elizabeth woke up.

She was tangled in her sheets and her body tingled with remembered, unsatisfied, need. The details of the dream were already becoming vague, leaving disconnected images of a wicked smile and beautiful eyes.

For a long moment, Elizabeth refused to open her eyes and tried to recapture the dream but it was useless. She reluctantly peered at her watch before rolling out of bed and padding towards her bathroom. The tiles were cold against her bare feet and Elizabeth shivered.

In the shower, she briefly considered pushing the dial as far towards the cold as she could. She had done on other mornings after dreams like that. Then she had a flash of half-remembered feeling and instead climbed into a warm shower, closing her eyes to imagine Teyla's seductive, beautiful smile.

A tiny voice inside scolded her for allowing it, but that voice was drowned by the bubble of happy relaxation that surrounded her for the rest of the day.


End file.
